justice league vs avengers
by alistermontescue
Summary: justice league, half of the worlds greatest superheroes, avengers, the other half of the worlds greatest heroes, fight 1 batman v iron man fight 2


it was a cold day in gotham as usual, a figure stood on a roof top watching the streets below. batman then pushed his ear piece, "oracle, the city's quiet tonight" oracle thne responded sarcasticly "and thats a problem" batman narrowed his eyes " its gotham, quiet is a big problem" then the next thing he knew his earpiece started playing _highway to hell _he instinctively did a backflip. he saw a blur of red and gold pass under him. when he landed he looked up , to see iron man hovering over the side of the building. "hello stark" iron man cocked his head " so my reputation precedes me" batman then said "no the light of your flaming ego just happens to burn a path for you" stark replied cockily "thanks for the compliment" batman replied annoyed "why are you in gotham stark" ironman held his arms out "well for one, relaxing on vacation, setting up buisness deals, oh and doing your job for you, id say that sums it up" batman then said "stark tell me something" ironman replied "im listening" he continued "what do you think will happen when all those villans are confined to one space, with a combined iq of over 3000, the reason i wait until theere a threat is because if thier all in the same place at once, they will make inconcieveable plans and possibly band together to rule gotham city, thats why many of them get shipped to other prisons" stark then said "aww are you un happy because your being replaced?" batmansmirked ans said "you couldnt replace me if you tried your just a rich fly boy with a cocky aditude and a fancy flight suit trying to take over my duty", he then threw a batarang at ironma, it stuck like a magnet to his armor he looked up at batman "really?" batman nodded and held up the trigger "really" when he pressed the button there was a shock thaat went throughstarks suit, then it shut down, he landed on the rooftop but couldnt move, batman then ran up and delivered a flying knee to ironmans chin, they then both began the fall off the building , batman punched him in the faceplate repeatedly, ironman then raised a palm up, as it charged, batman rolled back and ws able to open his cape just in time to avoid the repulsor beam, ironman was able to roll over and activate his thrustors, just in was gliding overhead ,he shot a zipline and was keeping up speed with iron man who was gaining altitude. batman then leaped onto starks back and tried to slow him down, but stark activated the shock mechanism ,causing batman to fall off , then he flew down and caught batman, and flew into an abandoned building, he began crasjhing through wall after wall using batman as a battering ram to knock them down, but when they got to the last wall, batman planted his feet on the wall and went over ironman and kicked him in the back of the head sending him through the last wall, iron man then hovered there for a moment, batman threw down a smoke pellet, and took cover, ironman then activated the repulsor, batman dove into the hallway and saw shards of wood and glass fly through the doorway, then he heard the soundof a machine gun heating up and began running down the hallway, as heavy machinegun bullets shot one after the other through the wall, behind him, there was another doorway to his right, batman pulled out his RCE gun, and fired as he did a flip through the doorway, over a repulsor blast. then he switched it for the batclaw, as he saw the window ahead, he then braced him self and leaped through the window with his left shoulder and fired the batclaw onto the corner of the building with his right hand , he then swung and dcame around to ironmans s and batman then threw a bolas wich wrapped around iron mans legs and made him fall , bat man then swung up behind him and slamed into his back with his knees, and releasing the batclaw cable, they crashed through a window and landed in the building once again iron man got up and burned the bolas off of his legs "that was just rude" he then aimed his palms at batman, who threw down a smoke pellet , he then fired, but then he got hit in the side of the head, he turns, and fires again ,(wham) this time from the left, fires in both directions (wham) back of the head, gets frustrated and stops firing, he waits for the smoke to clear , he then turns around and punches at batman who flips overhim and slaps a bomb on his back(boom) iron man gets blasted through the wall, into the next room, , he stands dazed , and then turns, just in time to catch batmans flying kick, he then slams him into the floor leaping as he does so, and turns on the thrusters again he starts barreling tdwn the building floor aqfter floor, crashing through them with batman who then connects the batclaw to him and fires , it results in him letting go of the caped crusader and being yanked up like a bunjie cord, batman lands safely on the next floor and ten takes cover soon ironman falls through the hole in the ceiling and lands flat on his back , by the time he stands, batman tackles him through the window, and they begin falling, and then ironman activated his thrusters and pulled batman with him flinging him over his shoulder, they flew higher and higher gaining altitude, batman slaped something ont oironmans sback, and then lost conciousness and began to fall then he pressed the button and (blam) the bomb blew up sending iron man down too , as he reached fifty feet from the ground batman caught him with his batwing and they flew off


End file.
